Tailor Narubi
by zumagirl
Summary: At a young age Naruto meets Yuuki, an old woman who lived in the same apartment building, and she changes his life... This was adopted from Faust VII.
1. Chapter 1-THE MEETING

Chapter One- The Meeting

Tailor Narubi

Naruto fiddled with his wooden toy sadly. He was lonely. He stood slowly and turned to the window. He stood on his tip-toes and peeked out. All he saw was another building. He was on the top floor of this apartment. He sighed sadly and looked back to his own apartment.

The mean lady at the orphanage had said he wasn't allowed to come back. He'd been afraid that he would have to sleep in an alley or the park, like he'd done at least twice a week for most of his life. But Jiji had come and gotten him. Naruto had been excited at first. A place that was just his. He had played out images of painting it bright colors and making forts inside.

But when he'd gotten there he'd found it was different. Everything was a pale tan color or white. His kitchen, living room, and dining room were one and small, holding only a table with two wooden chairs and a small couch. The bedroom was even smaller with only a bed and a dresser. The bathroom only had a plain sink, toilet, and shower/bath.

When he'd asked about paint and stuff Jiji had said later. Later must have meant much, much later because it had already been …

Naruto paused and moved to the calendar on the wall. He took about five minutes to count the days.

It had already been three months.

Naruto sighed again and looked to the wooden blocks and animals lying in the middle of his floor. They were boring. He heard his stomach rumbles and decided maybe he could eat now. He moved to the kitchen, pulling the fridge open. Nothing. He turned to the cupboards and used a stool to reach the top cupboards. Most were bare. He looked in one and scowled seeing only ramen. He liked ramen, but not every day. Besides it was better at Ichiraku's, not instant packages.

He hopped from the stool and pushed it over to the window. He hopped up again and with a few struggles opened the window. Sticking his head out and looking around he frowned.

"Masks?"

In the blink of an eye a masked figure stood beside his window on the wall.

"Yes Naruto?" the person asked.

Naruto brightened seeing it was Tora.

"Can you get me something to eat? I don't have anything but ramen."

"I will be back soon then Naruto."

And he was gone. Naruto hopped down from the stool, quickly closing the window, and pushed the stool back to the cupboards. Leaving it there he waited patiently on the couch for Tora to return. As he did he glanced around again, looking for something to do once more.

His eyes crossed the few books lying on his small table but he pouted. Jiji had brought them and the Masks had been teaching him how to read and write, but Naruto was bored of that.

He glanced to the window to see if perhaps Tora was back. He was not. Naruto sighed. He hoped Tora hurried. He knew he would though. The Masks were fast ninja. One was always around to. They taught him and brought him his groceries when he asked. Neko had taught him how to cook a few things and Tora had taught him how to keep his house tidy. Inu had taught him how to tell time and taught him reading the most.

Naruto sighed and glanced at the window again. Tora was not yet back. He wished Tora was. He also wished he could go out and get food himself. But he couldn't. Well he could, but he was scared. When he did people always stared at him like they didn't like him. They whispered behind his back and didn't talk to him. The kids made fun of him and he'd even had a man throw rocks at him before. Even if it was boring inside all the time, Naruto didn't like going outside.

A knock at the window tore him from his thoughts and he hurried for the window as fast as his five year old legs could carry him. Tora was crouched on the window sill holding a bag of food.

"Thank you Tora." He beamed.

He got the feeling that Mask was smiling before he vanished leaving Naruto to happily make something to eat.

.-.

"Hello?" Naruto knocked softly.

He'd been exploring the whole apartment building. No one lived there. When he'd asked the Masks they'd said one person did live there. When he'd asked why no one else did they said the rest just hadn't wanted to. Naruto had the funny feeling it was because of him.

The door he'd knocked on creaked under his small fist.

"Come in."

He jumped at the voice but slowly opened the door. He stepped into the small hall and toed his shoes off politely as he wandered in farther. As he entered the small living room/kitchen/dining room he found his breath taken away.

Shelves took up one wall, full of books and knickknacks. A pretty green couch sat under a window. A small table sat near the kitchen counters which were polished. But that wasn't what stole his breath away. Every spare inch of wall had some type of quilt or sewn wall-hanging plastered on it. The couch was a mess of hand stitched pillows and blankets. The floor had a large braided rug and the table was covered in an intricate lace tablecloth.

An old woman, with a white bun and stern eyes glanced at him from on the couch under a blanket, knitting silently while an old radio played form on the window sill behind lace curtains. The woman didn't say anything just turned back to her knitting. Naruto crept closer until he was sitting at the woman's feet watching keenly as she knitted. He'd never seen someone knit before. It looked hard. But the longer he watched, the more of a pattern he saw.

"How old are you?" The old lady asked softly, her voice neither kind nor cruel, just neutral.

"I'm five." He whispered softly in the still air. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventy." She replied easily.

"Are you a clothes maker?" He asked.

She chuckled.

"I was a tailor." She responded. "But I sew anything. Quilts, clothes, hats. I can also make lace and embroider. I knit too. You give me material or thread and I can make something with it." She smiled.

He just watched her continue the blanket she was making.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He said shyly.

"I'm Kagura Yuki." She smiled.

He smiled back and flopped on his stomach to watch her knit.

"Do you want to try?" She asked after a few minutes.

He brightened and agreed. He spent the next hour trying to learn. He was slow and unrefined but he was learning.

"How about we make a deal Naruto." She smiled.

"What deal?" He asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"I'll teach you how to knit and sew and stuff if you bring me my groceries and get me material."

"Will I have to pay for the groceries and material myself?" he asked cautiously knowing he didn't get much money.

"No, I'll give you that. I just can't leave my rooms much these days. I'm too weak." She smiled sadly. "A volunteer group brings me stuff once a week but they don't listen to my opinions. They buy what is 'good for me' and what I should have. And they don't know material well. But if I teach you, you can get me the right stuff."

"Okay." He said eagerly.

And the deal was sealed with smiles and a friendship was born.


	2. Chapter 2- Learning to Sew

Chapter2- Sewing

Tailor Narubi

"Jiji."

"Yes Naruto." Sarutobi smiled glancing at the five year old who was looking seriously at the frog wallet on the table in front of him.

Said frog wallet was his forth birthday present from the Hokage. It was mostly full as the boy spent very little outside of food. The Hokage made sure that his rent and such was covered by Konoha as with all orphans who found themselves living outside the Orphanage before sixteen or as ninja. Sadly more then a few lived on their own when little.

The apartment building the boy lived in itself actually belonged to Sarutobi. He had bought it when he'd first been named Hokage. He'd bought it so he could offer lower renting prices to those who needed it, like orphans, or widows, or veterans. In the many years most had moved out to newer buildings.

"You said you were going to take me to Ichiraku's right?"

Sarutobi chuckled. He made sure to take a day off every two weeks to do so with the blonde.

"Can we go somewhere after that?"

"Oh?" Sarutobi smiled. "Where?"

"The sewing shop." The boy chirped. "I'm learning to knit."

Sarutobi blinked. He had of course heard the boy had been hanging around with the old lady a few doors down. He laughed,

"Of course we can Naruto. Now let's hurry to Ichiraku's before the lunch rush."

The boy beamed at him and Sarutobi felt his smile broaden.

.-.

Naruto carefully poked the needle in the material with keen precision, tongue peeking between his lips in his concentration. The next stitch was done with just as much care and attentiveness. And the next. And the next.

When he finished he grinned widely, trying a knot and snipping the thread before he held it up proudly for Yuki to see. She took it in weathered hands and looked it over critically.

"You are improving." She praised.

He beamed.

"But you still have a long way to go before mastering it." She smirked.

He deflated but then started his next project with more determination.

"And when I master hand sewing I can learn to use your machine?" He asked excited by the prospect of using a sewing machine.

"Yes." She smiled. "And then we'll start on embroidery after that.

"Yatta!"

.-.

"You're going to burn the house down." Yuki said blandly.

"No I'm not!" Naruto shouted back as he stirred the stew. "Stew is easy, cut stuff up, put it in the pot, and stir."

"You're cookies are burning though."

"Agh! My Cookies!"

Naruto ran in a panic, pulling the sheet from the oven as quick as possible.

"Hey! They aren't burning!"

"No but you pulled them out perfectly on time." Yuki smirked as the timer went off.

Naruto huffed and turned the oven off as he set his cookies to cool and returned to the stew.

.-.

"When do you have to go back to your own apartment?" The old woman asked softly.

"Three hours." Naruto said over the soft whir of the sewing machine he was using.

"Good. That leaves us one hour for calligraphy lessons, half an hour for etiquette lessons, and an hour for looking over those patterns you want to do."

"Aww." Naruto pouted. "I hate the manner lessons. They're for girls."

She snorted.

"That's because we're doing the girls section now."

"But why do I have to learn both girls and guy manners?" he pouted.

"They might come in handy."

Naruto pouted knowing that as soon as he got back to his own apartment he'd have a two hour lesson with Inu Mask on writing and reading too. With some math. He wrinkled his nose in disgust but stopped his project as Yuki told him to grab the calligraphy stuff.

.-.

"Happy seventh birthday Naruto." Sarutobi smiled kindly.

Naruto gaped. They'd dragged him up to Yuki's floor and to the door right next to her. Opening it Naruto had been stunned. The small kitchen looked almost brand new and the dining room table was larger with four chairs.

The living room held a small coffee table, a shelf and a brand new couch that would seat three easily. The bedroom was larger and held a single bed, a dresser, a nightstand, and a set of doors that led onto a tiny balcony. The bathroom was just as nice.

This would have been the extent, but there was another door that wasn't in any of the other apartments. Naruto swung it open and found he was staring into the next apartment room over. The door leading into the hall for this one had been plastered over and the kitchen had been made with a larger sink and instead of a fridge had a washing machine and dryer set stacked. The oven had been replaced with a set of shelves to. Shelves lined two walls of the 'living room area' and a higher table was shoved underneath the window with a stool sitting at it. The bedroom was also lined with shelves like a storage room.

"I thought you could use a work room." The Hokage smiled. "We left most things bare because we k new you would want to decorated yourself."

Naruto stared in awe. This was perfect! He already had plans running through his mind on what to make to decorate it.

You would think after two years of sewing almost every day he would have a pile of things made and stored somewhere, but if you followed that logic then Yuki would have had mountains after ten years of retirement and only her sewing to keep her company.

In truth Yuki's things were sold in various stores and some of the finer pieces taken by merchant caravans. She'd get a certain amount for each piece and they'd sell it for a bit more. She was very good and people loved her products. She did especially well in the lace department. She'd been giving them Naruto's things also, though of less quality were still quite good. This had given Naruto enough pocket money to buy new material and make new projects. He couldn't afford to just make things and keep them.

Naruto grinned widely at the Hokage and hugged him tightly, then hugged Inu, Tora, and Neko when the Hokage told him they had helped.

.-.

Naruto counted his money again. In his head he tallied how much he would need for food this month. As the apartment he lived in was owned by Konoha Jiji looked after his rent and such. Naruto looked in the window under the bags that held this weeks food for both him and Yuki and a couple bags of material. He had white plastic bags hanging off his arms in the crook of his elbow while two brown bags were held wound in his arms.

He looked back at the window display and looked back at his wallet.

Then he gave a nod and made for the door. Before even reaching it Neko appeared. Naruto grinned up at him and stepped inside. Five minutes later they were stepping out of the store, Neko handing him a scroll with instructions of how to release the contents when home.

Naruto practically ran all the way back and up to the forth floor of his apartment. He dropped the food off in Yuki's apartment, both of them having dinner together every night anyways. Then he gave the smiling woman her bag of material and darted back to his own apartment. He dropped his own stuff on his work table and then unrolled the scroll. In a burst of smoke a box was weighing him down.

He relevantly set the box on the work table. Opening it he pulled the brand new sewing machine free. He grinned so widely he felt his face would break.

.-.

Naruto listened to Yuki as she hummed softy to the tune of the radio. He focused on the knitting needles in his hand and smiled.

"What are you making?" Yuki asked politely.

"An afghan." He said grinning.

"Oh?"

"I'm going to give it to jiji for his birthday." Naruto replied.

"What a good idea." She smiled at him.

He beamed under her smile and then turned back to the blanket, starting to hum in tune to Yuki and the radio.

.-.

"Ninja fighting?" Naruto wrinkled his nose.

"Yes." Inu repeated with amusement. "Do you want to learn some?"

"What would I do?" he asked cautiously.

"We'll do exercises to make you stronger." Inu said.

Naruto stared at him blankly. Inu sighed.

"I'll train you so you can carry more then one bolt of fabric and can carry your machine without ever worrying about dropping it."

Naruto brightened as he thought of it that way. Inu just sighed and decided they could start running now.


	3. Chapter 3- Shopping

Chapter 3 – Shopping

Tailor Narubi

Naruto nervously hurried down the street. He avoided looking at most people and only stopped when he reached his destination. The store's red neon sign glowed in the dark of the night. He peeked his head in the door and blushed at some of the more revealing outfits on display.

"Can I help you little boy?" The woman behind the counter asked with a smirk.

"Umm…I…I need some material for an outfit I'm sewing." He stuttered looking anywhere but her chest which was practically falling out of the corset she was wearing.

He had been working on a project that he couldn't put down and ran out of the material he'd been using.

"We only sell bright colors and more expensive materials here." She smiled sashaying around the counter.

She was wearing a long skirt that hung low on her hips. Naruto allowed her to help him pick some material then quickly paid for it before hurrying form the store. Once outside he paused to pull the bags closer to himself.

The red light district was always daunting to him at night. It was alive in a glow of neon. The area surrounding the red light district was a nocturnal shopping district. And not the most respectable. Some stores were just plain corner stores but there were store with adult things and stolen things and things no kid should know about.

Naruto hurried down the street not looking at the people around him (the dancing girls, the whores, the thieves, the not-so-respectable-people, the men who leered at him, the businessmen, the few restless ninja). He paused at the end of the street and looked into the lit up corner store.

He bit his lip hearing his stomach rumbles. He hadn't eaten in over a day and only had ramen at home. The Konoha market people and grocery stores only sold him things at very high prices and only the broken or very close to expiring foods.

The Masks who used to buy him groceries when he needed them weren't around as often anymore and he felt he was burdening them asking for them to do such menial tasks as get him food.

Naruto tilted his head down to allow his long blonde hair to fall into his face, then stepped into the store. A few minutes later he was paying the man at the till. He was fairly surprised to find no 'demon tax' put on his total nor for the food to be switched with expired stuff. But…he'd rather pay extra and get worse food then shop here ever again. The man glared at him as he left, and while glares aimed at him weren't unusual, this one was just so filled with hate that Naruto wanted to cry and run.

Naruto left the store at a dead run and decided he'd rather go hungry then face such hate again.

.-.

"A sale!" Naruto cheered. "You know that little sewing shop on Fire street? It's going out of business and they need to get rid of everything fast; So everything is on sale!"

Yuki smiled also.

"You will make sure to get me lots of good material." She said sternly.

He paused and smiled shyly at her.

"I got Neko to borrow a wheelchair from the hospital. You can come too!"

She blinked in surprise then laughed with him.

.-.

Naruto struggled with both the doors and Yuki's wheelchair and got a laugh out of the old woman when they finally made it into the store. Said store was filled with older women. Naruto was the only male as he pushed Yuki down the isles, grabbing whatever was pointed at.

Struggling under the weight he left Yuki in a line at the cutting tables with the material stacked on her lap and set off to grab what he himself wanted. He quickly joined Yuki in line with an armful of the material he had chosen out.

Spending the next hour in the sewing shop Naruto spent all his spare money (which was actually a lot, built up from having never have bought anything but necessities in the past) and all the money he'd gotten lately for the items he'd sold to merchants with Yuki.

He bought bolts of material, ribbon, thread, needles, and such. Splurging and getting things he didn't even think he might need. Everything was quite cheap so he happily got triple what he could have normally afforded.

When they finally had bought everything Naruto wheeled Yuki outside and struggled a moment with the sealing scroll given to him by Neko when he'd bought his machine. It couldn't hold all they had gotten but it did hold the whole bolts they had bought. The cuts of material they had gotten were all folded neatly in bags with the thread and such. Naruto hummed cheerfully as he pushed Yuki through the streets back to the apartment, feeling happy about everything.

.-.

Well hello every one, I hope have enjoy this story. Please review!

-ZG


	4. Chapter 4- The Kyuubi

Chapter 4 The Kyuubi

Tailor Narubi

Naruto muttered to himself around the pin sin his mouth as he carefully stitched on of the last stitches. Pulling the thread tight he swooped a knot. He grinned around the pins and lifted the project. Nodding he turned and stuck the pins back in a small container. Turning to the sewing mannequin in the corner he pulled the newly made dress over it.

He clapped, delighted at how it looked.

"Very nice."

He spun, surprised, only to find Inu sliding in the window.

"You're getting better." He praised. "Good enough to be a tailor almost."

Naruto blushed. Then he gave a sly grin. Inu paused. Naruto leapt for his tape measure and held it up. Inu froze.

"I need to practice on a real specimen." Naruto smirked.

Inu froze for a long moment then slumped in defeat.

"I can't remove my mask though." He warned.

"Don't need to."

.-.

"So why are we here?" Naruto asked as Neko led him into the shop.

"We will be teaching you how to throw kunai or shuriken. Do that you need to get your own set." Neko Mask explained.

Naruto followed her in and glanced around at the walls layered in weapons and such. Naruto tugged away from the man to explore.

"Naruto." Neko called after a moment. "The Kunai are over here."

Naruto sighed from where he was looking at some armour and hurried over. He looked at the packages of kunai and was going to shrug when something else caught his eyes.

"Hey! Those look like needles."

He'd found the senbon.

"I want to learn those."

"Those take a lot of practice." Neko said slowly, mulling over it. "You have to be very accurate and know anatomy."

"So? I want to learn those." Naruto said stubbornly.

Neko sighed and decided he could let the boy buy a set. When he gave up they could come back for shuriken and kunai. He didn't bother noting the boy also buy a few spools of flexible ninja wire.

.-.

Naruto stared at the ceiling above him for a long moment. Around him echoed an eerie silence. The soft drip of water broke the silence every few moments, sounding louder then it should have. Naruto slowly sat up and frowned finding himself in a foot of water. He wasn't wet though. Glancing at the pipe lined walls he found no clue as to where he was. Slowly he climbed to his feet and turned. He was in a room. At one end of the room was a huge dark cage with bars as thick as him.

He turned to the cage and peered into the darkness. A set of large red eyes stared back.

"Hello boy. Finally decided to visit your prisoner." The creature asked in a deep rumbling voice, a chuckle behind the words.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Demons can not be killed. The Yondaime Hokage was a seal master. Figure it out." The creature said, amused as teeth flashed in an odd grin.

Naruto was silent a moment. The lines connected easily enough he was just desperately clawing for a response that didn't make him want to scream.

"Kyuubi." He finally said shortly.

The creature laughed and leaned closer, a long fox snot and a grin full of teeth coming into view. Fur as red as blood and eyes as fine as wine. Claws clicked on the ground shining in the little light.

"Yes, I'm Kyuubi." He rumbled sitting on his haunches and peering down at Naruto.

Naruto sat back down, not caring of the water and puzzled over everything a minute.

"That's why everyone hates me." He said slowly.

"Yes." Kyuubi smirked. "Human stupidity always amuses me."

"…That paper holds you in here?" Naruto asked with a frown, pointing to the slip on the lock.

"Yes. This room is only a mental projection of the cage and myself, but even so ripping that off will be destroying the seal."

"I haven't seen a seal on me anywhere else." Naruto frowned.

"It will appear on your stomach when you bring chakra forth." The demon smirked lying down, nine tails curling around him.

Naruto frowned thoughtfully for a long few silent minutes. Then he blinked.

"You said this is a mental projection of something?"

"Yes, this is in your mind."

"So I can control it?" The boy asked delighted.

"Yes." The demon said cautiously, eyeing him.

Naruto screwed his eyes shut and thought. When he opened his eyes the water and sewer were gone. In place was a beautiful studio, a large window to his left looking into a fake view. Behind him was a bunch of shelves holding bolts of material.

Kyuubi's cage was still there but it was much better lit and the bars were cleaned up and shining instead of old. The Kyuubi blinked once.

"Interesting." He murmured. "To have such control. You have a sharp mind boy."

Naruto beamed at the compliment. Then he turned to look at the workspace.

"I guess whatever I work on in here won't be there in real life."

"No." The Kyuubi agreed.

"Oh well. I can practice here and it won't cost money." Naruto crowed happily.

The Kyuubi's lips only curled up in amusement as he watched the boy hurry to the work table.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Ninja Academy

Chapter 5 The Ninja Academy

Tailor NArubi

"My, what a great kimono Naruto."

Naruto looked up at the Hokage and grinned around the pins in his mouth. He fingers didn't stop their deft work on the hem of the kimono hanging from the mannequin though.

"You like it?" Naruto grinned.

"Exquisite." The Hokage murmured eyeing the men's kimono he'd been working diligently on.

Naruto smiled at him. The kimono was a light tan in color and had tiny, delicate embroidered stitches to form a large tree made of shimmering browns and greens. Small black ravens dotter certain areas.

"Who is for?" the Hokage asked.

"Tora." The boy smiled. "I finished Neko's and Inu's over there."

The Hokage looked to where the boy had waved and looked on at the splendid kimonos. Neko's was a dark navy blue, almost black with Sakura blossom branches and what looked like light blue and grey wisps of smoke that almost appeared to move as he walked closer. When he did get closer he realized that the embroidery was so delicate and lovely that you didn't even know that half of it was there until the light hit it a certain way making it shimmer.

Inu's was just as exquisite with a large white wolf wound around the back, head peering out at him. It was done in a lighter blue color.

"These are magnificent." He breathed.

And they were. If Naruto sold these he would make a large sum and most likely have more wanting them. He glanced around again and found another mannequin with a dress on it. Said dress was plain black with long sleeves that had white cuffs. It was short, falling to the knees on a person Naruto's size with white lace petticoats underneath, enough to make the skirt flare out. The collar of the shirt while black a bit of white lace and a broach to hold it shut. It was plain, but as any mother with a daughter wearing one would say, cute. Now that he looked he found more original and odd outfits about.

"Are you going to sell them?" The Hokage asked, gesturing to the kimonos.

"Nah." Naruto smiled. "I made them for Neko and Tora and Inu as thank you presents. Besides, I needed people to practice measuring on and stuff.

"What else can you make Naruto?" The man asked curiously.

"I can make pretty much every cloth thing from socks and panties to evening dresses and swim wear." The boy smiled.

The Hokage was surprised. He had known the boy was learning tailoring and sewing, but not this much.

"How often do you sew Naruto?" The old man asked.

"About seven hours a day. I'd do more but everyone takes up my time." He poured. "Neko, Inu, and Tora are teaching me some ninja stuff and Oba-san is also trying to teach me stuff like manners and Inu makes sure I do a certain amount of reading every day."

Sarutobi stared. Seven hours a day would be forty nine hours a week. The boy was working more then a civilian did on average each week.

"Do…do you sell you things?" he asked glancing about for stock piles of finished clothes and such.

He only found the few things on display and the things laid out on the work table.

"Yup." The boy said proudly. "Oba-san has a deal with some shops in the village and some merchants who stop by. She gives mine to them to saying they were made by a relative. I get a bunch of money that way. I save the money and buy new material and stuff to make new things out off."

The Hokage smiled but turned more sombre as he turned to the boy again.

"Naruto, would you like to join the ninja academy?"

The boy paused and looked up. For a moment he looked thoughtful.

"Would I still be able to work on my sewing?"

"Of course." The Hokage smiled.

"How long would I stay in the academy?"

"You would start after summer break in a month. You'll be eight when you enter and be about thirteen when you graduate."

"What about the hours?"

"It starts at eight every morning and goes to until two."

"Hmm. Half an hour to get ready in the morning and have breakfast, an hour to do my morning exercises, half an hour to get to the academy, six hours at the academy, an hour for my afternoon lessons with Oba-san, an hour for homework or other things, an hour for dinner, half an hour for clean up, an hour to get ready for bed and do my night time exercises, and then half an hour for reading. If I get wake at six and go to bed at midnight that leaves me with five extra hours a day."

The Hokage blinked at the impromptu schedule the boy had worked out.

"I guess old man." Naruto shrugged.

The Hokage chuckled, glad that the boy had agreed to join the academy. It let him keep a closer eye on things and made sure the boy was now under his jurisdiction and not the civilian council's.

.-.

Naruto gazed around the classroom with a soft frown. Children were running and chatting, playing and yelling. It looked like a zoo. The only kids not running about or chatting, the loners, sat in the back rows near him. A pale girl with pale eyes and dark hair sat slouched and nervous. A boy slept beside a larger boy eating chips. A boy in an overcoat sat rigid in a corner.

Naruto himself sat in the center of the last row hand twitching to his pockets. Today he was dressed plainly, but nicely in orange pants and a white long sleeves shirt with a rabbit embroidered on the corner. He'd made the outfit himself of course. Why buy clothes when he could make them just as well? The only thing he'd bought were the black sandals on his feet.

His hair, which he had been letting grow for the past three years, reached just past his shoulder, the spikes weighed down making it wavy and wild, but straighter then when short. Tamed bangs framed his fame nicely showing off his cute features and he large blue eyes. At least that's what Tora said. Naruto huffed at the word cute even when it had been said over an hour ago.

His fingers twitched towards his bag at his feet where he knew some sewing things rested. At that moment a teacher strode into the room, yelling at everyone to sit. In their excitement they obeyed. The woman walked up to the board and wrote her name.

"I'm Takashi Aki. You may call me Aki-sensei. I will be your teacher for the year."

She went on to lay the rules down and Naruto paid attention, memorizing said rules and the curriculum.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Hyuugas

Chapter 6 The Hyuugas

Tailor Narubi

"You shouldn't smoke."

The man jumped.

"Huh?" the man asked.

Naruto gave him a bland look as he pointed at the cigarette. The man gave a laughed and blew a cloud of smoke. Naruto raked his eyes over the man. Tall, broad shouldered, built, a nicely trimmed beard and a handsome face. In Naruto's mind he was already processing different outfits that would be best with such built and which measurements would be needed. Then he switched to which outfits would look best with his face and colors. .

"Did you need something?" The man asked. "Are you lost?"

Naruto raised a brow at him and the man laughed.

"Just worried." He chuckled. "Many people would love to take advantage of a cute girl like you."

Naruto twitched. While it was true he was wearing a kimono, it was a boy's style, deep purple, with birds flying across it. He liked to wear his own outfits sometimes. He'd even tied his hair up with a lace ribbon he'd made.

"Ah, my date's here." He smiled.

Naruto turned with the man to look at a woman with rich dark hair and wine red eyes. Naruto saw her and almost got hearts in his eye. She had the perfect figure, the perfect face, the perfect hair. Clothes flashed through his mind even faster then before as he thought of all the outfits he could make that would look stunning on this beauty.

"Hello Asuma, who is this?"

"Hello Kurenai. I have no clue who this young lady is." The man chuckled.

Naruto just pouted slightly before turning his nose up at the man and hurrying off. Feminine laughter followed him but he ignored it, rushing home to write down some of the new patterns he'd thought off.

.-.

Naruto pulled the dress on hesitantly. As he had only himself as a model he had had to make many of the girls clothing his size too. Luckily girls and boys his age had mostly the same shape. He examined himself in the mirror. The dress he was wearing was dark purple with black lace petticoats to cause it to flair out from the waist. It was long sleeved with black lace circling the ends of the sleeves. Then a small darker purple coat went over that, buttoning up with butterfly buttons. Black lace decorated the hem of the dress and the back of the coat was like a corset, pulled tight with black ribbon. The coat had a cute cut and was shaped just right to give the impression of more of a figure.

"How cute!"

Naruto nearly leapt out of his skin, spinning around. Neko was in the room now and looking at him keenly. Naruto blushed under the stare. Then Neko stepped forwards and combed his fingers through the blonde hair looking in the mirror with Naruto.

"Headband?"

Naruto blushing, pointed to the head band that had black lace and a large purple butterfly made of cloth sewn on. Neko slipped it on, brushing his hair in a way that made it flare more inwards.

"Now, best hurry or you'll be late for school."

"What?" Naruto asked blankly.

"School." The man said, amused, holding up a bag.

Naruto snatched the bag from his hands. It was a light purple rabbit bag he had made. The thing looked like a stuffed rabbit but was actually a back pack. Naruto, seeing it was already filled with what he needed for the day, furiously took it.

Stubbornly he lifted his chin and made for the academy, Neko's amused stare glaring wholes in his back.

As he walked into class he was practically mobbed. Girls were asking where he'd gotten such an outfit and trying to get him into spinning around to show it off.

"I made it." He pouted.

This quieted most while some asked for said outfit to be made for them. He ignored them and moved to the back of the class room. He was glad no one paid that much attention to him and he sat in a row of loners or they may have been more questions. As it was…

"You're a girl?" The chubby kid asked between bites.

Naruto turned his nose up at the boy and spent the day ignoring everyone.

.-.

Naruto jumped up in shock as he heard a knock at the door. He blinked in surprise for a moment unsure. Slowly he set his things down and pushed off his stool, scrambling for his door. He opened it curiously, peeking out.

A tall imposing man stood before him, with long dark hair and pale eyes. He bore a resemblance to the loner girl in his class.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked softly, voice barely above a whisper.

"My name is Hyuuga Hiashi. I saw a gown for sale in a store I was shopping at." The man said. "When I asked if it came in different sizes I learned it was one of a kind from an old woman who lived here. I spoke with this woman and she told me you made the gown."

Naruto hesitantly shrugged.

"I do sell many clothes to a few stores around." He replied.

"I wish to have one made for my daughters."

"They'll need to be here for the fitting." Naruto said.

"Are you available tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Come to the Hyuuga compound tomorrow at four."

.-.

Naruto shifted nervously, the basket and storage seal (from Neko) in his arms feeling like lead as he waited. Finally a door slid open.

"Follow me."

Naruto jumped to, following the pale-eyed man through an elegant hall to another door. The man knocked and hearing a reply shooed Naruto in. Naruto found himself in a pretty room that was mostly empty except for a couch and a coffee table. Two girls sat on the couch, one the loner girl form his class, the other younger. The man, Hyuuga Hiashi, nodded to him.

"These are my daughters. They both need gowns for Hinata's birthday in a month's time."

Naruto slowly bowed to each knowing the Hyuuga family was a powerful one and that this was the head and his heirs. Naruto turned to the scroll and unsealed a large mirror and a stool. He set the stool in the middle and then set his basket on the table. Opening the lid he pulled a tape out.

"I shall be here to supervise." The man said as he took a seat, nodding to the loner girl.

She shyly stepped forwards and stepped onto the stool.

"Can you shed the jacket please?" He asked.

She blushed but set her baggy coat to the side showing a tank top. Naruto expertly zipped the measuring tape out and started to wind it around the girl, each calculation getting scratched onto a piece of paper.

"What style did you want?" Naruto asked nervousness fading as he found his place. "I would personally suggest off-the-shoulder ballroom in a light violet color."

The girl was silent and a quick glance said she was looking at her father. The man was silent a moment.

"Whatever you believe best."

The rest of the measurement was in silence. The second girl, introduced as Hanabi, was just as quick to accept Naruto's idea of an A-line gown in a burgundy color. Naruto was done in record time and out the door with a sheet of measurements. He just smiled thinking of the fun he would have making these dresses.

.-.

"Gowns for the Hyuuga girls?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

Naruto nodded as he focused on the material in front of him.

"That's a large order." The Hokage smiled. "But they would be very good customers if you can make things they like. The Hyuuga clan is a fan of elegance. If they like your work they will ask for more."

Naruto nodded absently, not really paying attention or thinking as far ahead as regular customers. The words were foreign to him. He didn't even consider himself a person selling anything. To him he gave the stuff to Yuki and got money for it. That was it. He didn't think of the people who bought his stuff.

.-.

Naruto hummed thoughtfully as he place another pin.

"Are you done yet?" Hanabi asked impatiently.

"Hanabi, patience." Hiashi said absently watching the fitting only idly.

Naruto place another pin and smiled at the girl.

"Finished. Please be careful when taking it off."

As he started putting his things back in the storage scroll Hanabi ducked behind the folding screen to change.

"When shall they be finished?" Hiashi asked.

"A week." Naruto replied after a moment. "I just have to fix a few things and add some on. They are a bit plain at the moment so I shall be adding a few things to them."

"Adding?"

"I believe a bow on the back would work well on Hanabi's. And some embroidery on Hinata's."

"Very well."

.-.


	7. Chapter 7- Itachi

Hello this is Zumagirl, sorry about not up loading for a while. Here you go!

Chapter 7 Itachi

Tailor Narubi

Naruto cursed to himself as he struggled under the boxes. They weren't heavy but there were a bunch. He stumbled a bit and squeaked as he saw the top few boxes slid towards the ground.

Suddenly they were snatched away and the load was lightened. Naruto almost staggered from the ease of what he now carried. A hand rested on his back to steady him. He looked over the boxes still his hand to find a boy a little older then him watching with cold black eyes. He had long black hair in a ponytail and a very beautiful face, the beauty not even marred by the lines on his face.

"Can you come to my house?" Naruto blurted out.

The boy blinked lazily as if not comprehending. His brow furrowed just ever so slightly. Naruto blushed.

"Ah, I meant I'm a tailor and you have a great figure that would fit so many different styles and outfits I can think off. I want to tailor for you. You don't have to wear anything but I would like you to be like a um…"

"Model for you?" The boy said, lips twitching.

No one had ever put it like that but Naruto nodded quickly.

"Yeah, model for me. No one else would have to see you but I love to sew and I love to sew the perfect outfits for certain people and you have the perfect look for a couple outfits I had in mind."

The boy's lisp twitched again.

"How much time would I spend on this?" He asked in monotone.

"Um, just a while for me to measure you. Then I'd sew. Then I'd need you to come back and try them on so I could adjust them as need be and that's about it. I'd even give you the outfits."

The boy stared at him for a long moment, half of Naruto's boxes balanced in one hand. Naruto watched him shyly.

"Ah." The boy finally nodded. "I am Itachi."

Naruto brightened and practically dragged the boy back to his house, throwing the boxes next to the stack pile of clothes he had to wrap and deliver. Snapping his tape measure he swore he actually saw the teen shiver under his calculating gaze.

.-.

"How do they feel?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

Hinata spun around in her own pale one. The delicately embroidered butterflies the burst from the hem like a whirlwind appeared to flutter across the dress. He'd done some of the stitches so tiny that they almost didn't appear to be there making themselves visible only when the light caught them right.

Hanabi was happily looking over her own. As she was younger it didn't look beautiful so much as cute, hanging nicely with a large red bow nestled in her lower back.

"It's so pretty." Hanabi squealed.

"Thank him properly." Hiashi said half-heartedly under the smile of his daughter.

"Thank you Uzumaki for the dresses." Hanabi and Hinata chorused before giggling and spinning around again.

"They are very well made. You are a talented tailor Uzumaki." Hiashi said as Naruto tucked his storage scroll in his basket.

"Thank you Lord Hyuuga."

"Do you make more then just dresses?"

"I can make many things from swim suits and under garments to shirts and overalls." Naruto nodded.

"I may seek your services at another time." The man responded after a moment before handing Naruto a check.

Naruto's eyes almost popped out at how much he had gotten.

"I hope that is an acceptable amount." The man said simply.

"It is Lord Hyuuga, thank you. I must be off now."

The man tilted his head in a nod and turned back to his daughters as another escorted Naruto out.

.-.

Naruto hummed happily as he examined the still teen in front of him. The outfit looked perfect on him. It was a dark red kimono with black hem and embroidered black pinwheels all along the bottom, like flowers of varying height. Black ravens decorated the upper half of the kimono making almost a morbid scene with the colors.

"How does it feel?" Naruto asked straightening a seam.

"It fits perfectly." The boy said in monotone.

"Hmm." Naruto nodded helping him slide it off.

At least the boy wasn't embarrassed by the lack of clothes, standing in only his boxers. Naruto had never had a problem with people undressed. Perhaps it was because he'd grown up never knowing modesty or right or wrong having no one to teach him. Or perhaps it was because his apartment was on the edge of the red lights districts and he saw more then a few things that were very inappropriate for a child's virgin eyes. And now that he had had a few lessons on anatomy and measures bodies for a living that he was more numb to the state of undress.

"Now, for the bad-boy look." Naruto brightened. "I made this outfit because it would suit you perfectly if you ever turned Goth or punk."

The teen's lips twitched into a slight smile as Naruto held up the outfit for him to try on.

.-.


	8. Chapter 8 - More Sewing

Chapter 8 More sewing

Tailor Narubi

"What are you doing?" Inu asked curiously from his seat on the edge of the roof.

Naruto had moved to the top of the apartment to train like usual. He glanced at the man from where his fingers were wound in a complex pattern of wire.

"I'm learning how to use ninja wire to fight." Naruto responded, glancing at the open page of his book.

He double checked the pattern in his fingers and the many wires branching out. Then he pulled tight, yanking as hard as he could. The pattern in his hand shrunk and untangled all at once. Across from him though, the piece of wood he had set up fell into a bunch of pieces.

"Cool." He grinned. "It's like playing with string."

"How long did it take you to set up?" Inu asked.

"About fifteen minutes." Naruto blushed.

It said in the book a person good with wire could have down that in seconds. Naruto would need a lot more practice to use wire effectively.

"Just practice more." Inu responded. "And what did you do to your senbon?"

Naruto blushed again and held one up, showing the added hole at one end.

"Look's like a needle eh?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm going to loop my wire though it and use it to fight."

Inu made a politely interested sound. Naruto pouted knowing the man thought it mostly useless.

.-.

Naruto nervously listened as the woman sprouted off what she wanted.

"And I think an A-line gown would be wonderful." She said finally.

"Actually, milady I would suggest a Sheath Gown for you. You have the figure." He said shyly.

She stared at him a moment, then smiled.

"I'll trust your judgment on that. Now, when can you have this done by?"

Naruto ran over the list he'd been scribbling down.

"A month, maybe a month in a half." He said.

"Good." She nodded. "Add on anything you see fit. I loved the butterflies on the Hyuuga Heiresses dress."

Naruto nodded and watched as the woman stored off.

"Who was that exactly Jiji?" Naruto asked. "Her name was familiar."

The Hokage smirked.

"That Naruto, was the wife of one of the most successful merchants in Konoha."

.-.

"I don't have anything else for you to try on." Naruto said softly.

"I know." Itachi intoned." I only came to visit."

"Only to visit?" Naruto stared. "As in you wanted to see me?"

"Yes."

Naruto pondered this.

"Like a friend?"

"Like a friend."

"…I've never had a friend." He whispered timidly.

Itachi stepped in the door and swept him into his arms, lifting him right up. Though the boy was only twelve to his nine he carried Naruto like he is nothing. Naruto wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, taking comfort in the half embrace.

"I smell baking." The older teen intoned as he carried Naruto further into his apartment.

"I made cake. Would you like some?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Please." Itachi said, a smirk twisting his lips.

.-.

Naruto set the stack of boxes down in front of the woman who was already pulling a dress out of the first one. Naruto had taken a lesson from Yuki and wrapped each item in some tissue paper in a box. She said display could be everything.

"Amazing." The woman whispered looking over the gown that she held against herself. "How old are you?"

"Ten." Naruto said softly.

"How long have you been sewing?"

"Four years."

"You are a genius." The woman smiled.

She spun to the man in the corner who had been glaring at Naruto. Naruto shrunk slightly under his hate. The woman had looked at him like that at first until she realized he was the tailor she'd wanted to see. It appeared that being good at something that women liked dulled their hate and anger at him

The woman finally handed him the check with his payment. He was still surprised to see how much good sewing was worth and tucked it away safely. He excused himself quickly and darted from the room and away from the man's gaze.

-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.

**Hello People the ever forgetful ZG. I hope you have been enjoying the story, I wil do my best to remember to up load 1 or 2 chapter every week. Please try out some of my other stories.**

**-ZG**


	9. Chapter 9- New Class and a Cat

Chapter 9 A new class and a cat

Tailor Narubi

Naruto looked in at the new class with nervousness. He was being moved up a grade. The Hokage said it was because he had already passed the first year in terms of what they learned. All you learned in year one was history (which Yuki had insisted he learn long ago), taijutsu (which Inu practically beat into him and though he wasn't great he was capable), and weapon throwing (which he was doing great with senbon and Neko was teaching him kunai). In year one you also did regular lessons such as math and writing (which both Yuki and Tora still made him do often. His tailoring also helped in the math department).

Naruto hesitantly smiled at the class as the teacher introduced him.

"Please take a seat in the back." The man said blandly.

Naruto hurried to do so. He found himself seated by an excited boy with thick dark hair and huge eye brows.

"I am Rock Lee!" He greeted Naruto. "You are Uzumaki?"

"Yes." Naruto smiled slightly.

"You are very pretty." The boy complimented him with a blush.

Naruto blushed right back. He was wearing a girl's yellow sundress that matched his hair. He'd embroidered large sunflower stems on that reached various heights. The flowers were made of orange material, lace, ribbon, and beads, popping right from the dress in 3-D. sandals decorated his feet while his hair was loose and his bag was a large back pack shaped as a flower. He'd gotten much more comfortable in female clothes and didn't even differentiate now between girls and guys.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled.

.-.

"There is something wrong with it?" he asked curiously

The woman in front of him shook her head slightly giving him on odd look. She turned around, examining the outfit in the mirror. It consisted of tight pants made of sturdy cloth a plain black in color. A form fitting shirt of a lighter blue and a long coat that while slightly larger was not baggy nor would it get in the way. The whole coat had hidden pockets and was water-proof.

"It's nice." She commented. "I just had not thought a child would be able to sew something this well made."

"I have had much practice." he said demurely.

She nodded idly and straightened the jacket again.

"Well it fits what I asked for to the T."

She paid him for the outfit and shooed him out the door, calling another member of her clan to lead him form the compound. Naruto shyly followed the man, wary of his dog companion at his side. When he found the door he left carrying the empty box in hand and his money tucked away.

Walking down the streets he ducked his head, and walked with shy steps. Very few sent him glances, those that did sent him not glances but glares. Those who did not were pointedly ignoring him. He skittered down the street, quickly taking to the narrow and winding alleys.

He was walking down one such alley's when he turned and promptly tripped. He cried out and caught himself before his face hit the pavement He stood quickly, grabbing his empty box and spinning to see what contraption had tripped him. He found him self staring into to glowing green eyes.

Meow

Naruto examined the cat curiously. It was a light grey almost silver color with wide green eyes. Its fur was short but ruffled and dirty. An alley cat. A fairly young one. It wasn't much older then a kitten.

"Hello Kitty." Naruto smiled. "Would you like to come home with me?"

It just stared at him. He gently leaned over and grabbed the cat form the box it sat it. It hissed at the movement and swiped at his hands. He ignored the cuts on his hand knowing they would heal by the end of the day. He tucked the cat in his arm and grabbed his box with his free hand, setting off down the alley and ignoring the spitting and fighting the cat was doing as it tried to escape.

"I'll give you some tuna and milk when we get back." He informed the cat smiling as the thing hissed at him.

.-.

"It's very nice." Inu said hesitantly.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled, wearing the new layered kimono he'd designed.

"But…why are you wearing a female design?"

Naruto tilted his head confused.

"Is that wrong? I fear female styles of most of the designs I make."

"Uh…" Inu sighed scratching the back of his head. "Its fine, you'll just be called a cross-dresser."

"Makes sense." The boy nodded, not quite understanding.

"Well I'm off." Inu said quickly to avoid the awkwardness of an explanation.

Naruto waved at him as he vanished out the window.

"You are friends with Hatake?"

Naruto spun to blink at his best friend in surprise.

"Yes." He agreed. "If by Hatake you mean Inu. I've known him forever."

"Ah."

"Come here and try this on while you're here." Naruto gushed suddenly pulling an outfit from one of the mannequins.

Itachi just sighed.

.-.

"OW! Ahrg! Get it off! Get it off!"

Naruto leapt up to the sound, dashing for the source.

"Ah." He cried running to Neko who was trying to dislodged the cat that was currently shredding the back of his uniform.

He pulled the cat off to the joy of Neko.

"Thanks Naruto, now please throw that little devil outside."

"Gin you came back!" Naruto cried ignoring the masked man and hugging the cat gently. It seemed to sigh in resignation before purring and nuzzling his face.

"What? That devil is your pet!" Neko yelped. "But it's pure evil!"

"Oh hush you." Naruto scowled. "You were the one slipping in my window at six in the morning."

"I was, uh, testing your security." Neko giggled nervously.

Naruto sent him a stern, harsh glare.

"I was just going to grab the kunai I left for you to practice with last week." He sighed in resignation.

"And I've told you a hundred times; Come through the door!" Naruto yelled at the man. "Next time I'll sick Gin on you!'

The cat purred happily, licking it's whiskers as it looked at the man. He shifted nervously, stuttered an excuse and hurried off.

Naruto just nodded, satisfied before gushing over the cat.

"Let's get you some yummy fish now Gin."


	10. Chapter 10 - A New Friend and a Farewell

Chapter 10 The…

Tailor Narubi

"Itachi?" Naruto yawned sleepily.

"Shush." Itachi said softly slipping under the covers with him.

"Did you fight with your father again?" Naruto asked sleepily.

"Yes." Itachi said blankly.

Naruto hummed his answer and curled up against the boy's clothed chest.

"You do not mind if I spend the night?"

"No. You have before." Naruto said already half asleep again.

Itachi pulled him close and Naruto happily burrowed into him as he drifted off again.

.-.

"Hello…um…"

"Hinata." She said shyly.

"Hello Hinata." He beamed.

"I haven't…I-I haven't seen you in c-class lately." She stuttered, pressing her fingers together. "So I-I came to check on y-you."

"Oh." He paused. "I didn't think anyone would care enough to notice I was gone."

She blushed wildly.

"But I haven't been missing school. I skipped a grade." He said softly.

"O-oh. Sorry." She stuttered.

"It's fine. Want to come in and have some tea? I also pulled some cookies from the oven.

"I-I wouldn't want t-to impose." She said quickly.

"It's fine." He smiled pulling her in and shutting the door.

She timidly followed him to his kitchen. Yuki sat on his couch stitching a design on a blanket as she sipped at the tea beside her.

"Hinata this is Yuki Oba-san. Yuki this is Hinata."

Yuki smiled kindly at the girl.

"Come join me on the couch dear. Naruto will get you some tea."

Hinata timidly sat down next to her, watching with avid fascination at the tiny delicate stitches the woman made. Naruto brought her tea and cookies and let her sit in silence watching the woman for a while.

"Do you want to learn dear?" Yuki asked after a while.

"Oh! No. I-I'd just get i-in the way." She said quickly, blushing. "I-I wouldn't be g-good anyways."

"Nonsense. Naruto get her some things to learn with."

Naruto smiled. That's how Hyuuga Hinata started to join them every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for two hours each time to learn to sew. Naruto talked her into being his model after only two visits and Yuki got another female to talk with.

.-.

Naruto woke suddenly. For a moment he lay still, trying to figure out what had woken him. He quickly realized it was Gin. The cat was growling low in his throat, back arched as he stood on Naruto's chest protectively.

"Gin?" He murmured questioningly.

Following the vicious cats gaze he found himself looking at a dark figure sitting in the corner of his room.

"Neko?... Tora?... Inu?" Naruto swallowed.

The figure stood jerkily and stepped toward shim, only a sliver of moonlight from the window lighting his features. It was Itachi. The teen moved with fluid grace as he stepped up beside Naruto. His eyes were a bloody red and he wore the same uniform that Neko, Tora, and Inu wore but with the mask at his waist.

"Itachi?" he asked softly, voice barely above a whisper.

The air was thick with tension and emotion. The boy held out his hands. Naruto looked to find him holding the kimono he'd first made for the boy, the poppy red one with black pinwheels and ravens.

"I'm here to return this."

"It was a gift." Naruto said softly, accepting it back all the same.

"I know. But I want you to look after it. I can't use it where I'm going."

"Are you going on a mission?" Naruto asked slowly.

"…"

"Thank you and goodbye," said Itachi.

And then he was gone. Naruto shakily stood and hurried for his workroom. He threw the light on without a care and practically threw the kimono on his work bench. He looked down at the unfolded cloth, eyes riveted on it. There were spots on the red background were darker then the cloth around it. Naruto shakily reached out and ran his fingers over the spot. He pulled his fingers back and stared at them for a long moment. They were covered in blood. The spots were blood splatters. He delicately picked the kimono up and moved it to a rack, hanging it open wide for display.

Naruto stared at the kimono for what seemed like eternity before the whoosh of his window gained his attention. A tense Neko stood on the sill, katana out. He relaxed after a moment of scanning the room. Then his eyes found the kimono.

"Naruto," He started softly, "Was Itachi here?"

"Yes."

Neko moved over to him and slowly kneeled in front of him. He checked the boy over.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?'

"No." Naruto shook his head. "He just came by to say goodbye."

"…Is that his kimono?"

"Yes. He asked me to keep it for him. It's stained though. I don't think I can get the blood stains out."

"That's okay." Neko said slowly.

"Who did he kill?" Naruto asked softly, eyes still frozen on the kimono.

"…The Uchiha clan has been massacred."

"Oh. I'm surprised he managed to get so little blood on his kimono if all of them were killed."

Neko said nothing, just drew Naruto into a tight embrace and stroked his hair while Naruto stared at the bloodstained kimono.


	11. Chapter 11 Fitting and a See Ya Later

Chapter 11 Fitting and Departure

Tailor Narubi

"Another year ahead?" Naruto asked softly.

"Yes." Sarutobi smiled softly, eyes crinkling. "The teachers have informed me you appear bored with the material and think you would do better in a higher grade.

"Okay." Naruto agreed, not fully caring.

The Hokage smiled softly.

.-.

Naruto smiled softly as he zipped up the zipper. He took a step back and Hinata timidly twirled in front of the three mirrors he'd set up.

"It looks beautiful." She whispered, her voice even lower though lacking a stutter

"It looks good on you." He smiled.

It was a strapless dress that hugged her body until her waist where it flared out with mesh petticoats. Lace adorned the bottom and the top with a large bow in the back and small beads swirling in designs on the front. It was a mixture of dark blue, purple, and black. The beads were silver along with the lace and the large bow on the back that was black with silver threads in it too.

"Thank you." She blushed at the compliment.

"No thank you." He smiled. "Without you I would have no model."

"What about that older boy I see sometimes. The one that looks like Sasuke?" She asked timidly.

Naruto turned away.

"He's gone." He said simply.

"Sorry." She said awkwardly.

"It's okay. He'll be back someday." Naruto shook his head, a smile appearing again.

.-.

"I have a fitting?" Naruto frowned, confused. "I did not plan one for today."

"It's a noble from the Daimyo's Court. You can't refuse without being rude." Tora said as he leapt through the air, Naruto in his arms.

"I suppose I can't." Naruto sighed.

He glanced back briefly at the academy in the opposite direction. It was supposed to be exam day. He sighed but did not voice his concerns.

.-.

"Naruto! My friend, you have once again joined us!" Rock Lee shouted happily as Naruto stepped into the class room. "I had been worried you had left the academy!"

"No, I was moved up a grade." Naruto said timidly.

A snort came from a few around them.

"Only to fail." One kid chuckled.

Naruto frowned as did Lee.

"Do not worry, you will do better this time!" Lee grinned, showing off very white teeth.

Naruto just smiled not bothering to explain that he had missed the exam and that the council had blocked his request to test at an alternate time.

.-.

"What are you doing?" Neko asked softly.

"I'm making a book." Naruto said simply.

"With pictures of clothes?" Neko chuckled.

"Yes. See, chapter one is Neko, Tora, and Inu. I've got pictures of all the clothes I've made for you three. Yuki is Chapter two and Chapter three is Itachi and Chapter four is Hinata."

Neko was silent for a long moment.

"You have blank pages after Chapter three. Aren't you finished with it?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head sending long blonde locks whipping around.

"No. That chapter of my life is not yet finished."

Neko was silent for another long moment.

"I think you'd better take the extra pages out of Chapter one."

Naruto looked at the masked man confused.

"Our job is finished."

"Finished?" Naruto asked bemused.

"Our mission was to guard you for the last couple of years because of the danger to you. The council has decided that you can now efficiently deal with any threat or can at least call for help."

Naruto looked down at the book.

"So you're leaving? I won't ever see you, Tora, or Inu again?"

"Take out the extra pages in chapter one."

Naruto's fingers clenched the book cover hard. Neko stroked his hair softly and Naruto got the feeling he was smiling behind his mask.

"I never said you wouldn't see us again. You'll just probably never see Inu, Tora, or Neko again. Those are our identities on the job. Watch for us because we have other identities when not at our jobs."

"Okay." Naruto agreed softly.

He took the extra pages out and put them in the back marking them as Chapters five, six, and seven. Naruto hoped that he would see them again soon.


	12. Chapter 12- Spandex and A Fitting

Chapter 12 Spandex, Jun, and Lords

Tailor Narubi

"Green Spandex." Naruto twitched violently.

"Yes my Youthful Friend! Do You Have Any?"

"Why do you want to have green spandex?" Naruto asked as calmly as he could.

"Because Gai-Sensei said it is Youthful!" Lee beamed.

"Lee." Naruto said patiently, looking his grinning friend straight in the eye. "You are coming over to my place and I am going to make an outfit for you."

"Truly? You're such a wonderful friend!" Lee cried out.

"But Lee, you must promise me something." Naruto said seriously.

"Yes?" Lee asked curiously.

"You are never to wear a green spandex uni-tard."

"Why not?" The boy wilted.

"Because the uniform I'll make you will be even more…youthful."

"But Gai-sensei said Green spandex is the most youthful-"

"For him." Naruto interrupted. "Everyone has something else that makes them youthful."

He wrinkled his nose at how he had to put that. Lee was silent a long moment, face screwed up in thought.

"Okay!"

Naruto sighed in relief as did many around him whom had been listening in.

.-.

Naruto perked up at the knock at his door. Abandoning the sewing machine and his latest project on his work bench he hopped from his stool and scurried for the door. Opening it he blinked in surprise. The man before him was tall with long black hair that fell to his waist, half held together with a tie at the very ends. His eyes shone a dark blue, hidden half by small wire frame glasses. He wore a fitting kimono in dark blue with waves and fish sewn all over it.

Naruto's eyes widened as he took in the kimono. His eyes snapped to meet the man's. He smirked and winked at Naruto.

"Hello." He greeted. "I'm Takashi Jun. I was wondering if I may join you for tea today."

Naruto nodded quickly and then threw himself, arms wrapping around the man's waist.

"I missed you Neko." He murmured into his kimono.

"Ah, Naruto. I'm not working right now so I am Jun to you."

"Okay Jun," Naruto said eagerly, "Come in!"

Naruto pracitly dragged Jun in to apartment.

.-.

Naruto tried to keep his hands from trembling as he added a pin to the robes draped over the figure in front of them.

"There you go milord." He said shakily trying to keep his voice steady.

The man turned to the mirrors set up around him and turned to look over the clothes.

"Fantastic. When I heard a twelve year old boy had made the robes that my cousin likes so much I was a bit sceptical. They were elegantly made with him in mind and made with such great detail and care that I though no one but a master could have made them."

"Thank you milord." Naruto murmured, eyes downcast respectively as he stayed on his knees.

"When can these be finished?" The man asked.

"I will have them for you tomorrow." Naruto intoned.

A sleepless night ahead but it would be worth it.

"Excellent! Will you meet me here at eleven am?"

"Of course milord."

The man quickly pulled off the robes and Naruto deftly folded them and returned them to the box he'd carried them in. Naruto bowed his way out of the room. On the opposite side of the expensive hotel room door he met up with a tall ANBU wearing a hawk mask and the Sandaime. The Sandaime offered him a smile.

"How did it go Naruto?"

"My nerves are shot." Naruto grinned. "But the man was very nice."

The Sandaime laughed.

"Yes, the Fire Daimyo is like that. He acts unprofessional often but you still feel as nervous as hell around him."

Naruto offered another grin and let Hawk scoop him up and leapt out a window to 'escort' him home.


End file.
